Nagi's Road Trip
by supalley
Summary: HA! I've updated! I bet you all thought that I'd forgotten, ne? What happens when Nagi gets his license and a car, then gets bored driving around the city and decides to make a break for it? R&R please.


"H-h-here. Just take it! You e-e-earned it! O-o-o-o-oh y-yeah, Congratulations!" A very nervous man said handing a little plastic card over to a patient and calm young boy with shaking fingers.  
  
"Finally!" Nagi exclaimed, snatching his driver's license out of his nerve- wrecked instructor's hands. He had to hand it to the old guy though; he had failed Nagi a number of 3 times before he cracked.  
  
The first time it was because they had gotten stuck in a traffic jam. Nagi wasn't in a very patient mood that day, and had levitated six cars in the air so that he could drive under them. After the middle aged man recovered from his near-heart attack, he had promptly failed Nagi. The second time was because he wanted to get through with it, because he had gotten a scolding from Crawford for failing. He didn't feel like stopping, so Nagi had 'removed' all of the stop signs that dared to show up on the route. Again his instructor failed him; Nagi wondered why this guy didn't think he was hallucinating. The third time he failed, it wasn't because he had used his telekinetic powers, it was because he had failed to parallel park, use his turn signals, had sped through a stoplight, and had gotten them into a car crash with another student driver.  
  
The fourth time he had taken his test, he did everything right and didn't remove any stop signs. He had passed, and his instructor was going into retirement. The guy deserves it after what I put him through. Nagi thought.  
  
Yeah, you can say that again. Boy, you certainly can be a handful can't ya Chibi? An unwelcome voice said in Nagi's head.  
  
"I thought I told you to stay out of my head Schu," Nagi said as he walked out of the drivers' academy building, but stopped dead when he saw the German who was sitting in a brand new white convertible car. Nagi blinked. "What is that?"  
  
"This is yours Chibi," said the telepath indifferently.  
  
Nagi's eyes widened. "Mine? You actually mean -mine- mine?" Nagi asked approaching the car.  
  
Schuldich rolled his eyes. "Yes, -yours- yours. God, for such a smart kid you certainly know how to use your brain. Well what the hell are you waiting for?"  
  
"The keys," said Nagi reaching the car and holding out his hand.  
  
The telepath only grinned, "Oh, no you don't Chibi. I drive you home first, then you drive your car."  
  
"Goddammit, gimme the keys Schu!" Nagi said starting to slip them from the ignition with his mind. But the German was one step ahead of him and turned the key, starting the car and locking the key in place.  
  
"Nope, in. Sorry, but I can't have you doddling on the way back. Aw~w, don't worry Chibi. You'll get your little keys soon," Schuldich taunted as Nagi finally got in with a sour face.  
  
~ ~ *.* ~ ~  
  
After a drive back to the Schwartz house, which seemed to take forever to Nagi, Schuldich had been true to his word. "Now don't go picking up the first little girl on the corner, okay?" the telepath teased as he surrendered the keys.  
  
"Hentai," muttered Nagi as he grabbed the keys and quickly started the car. Not before too long, Nagi was cruising around the city not really knowing what he was doing. For a while now he had been starting to go nuts just staying at the house all the time, wanting a chance to escape, and then Crawford comes up to him one day and tells him to get his driver's license. It was like a miracle, if Nagi believed in such things. Now he was out, by himself, in his own car, and he could go anywhere he wanted. The problem was, he had nowhere to go.  
  
He had no friends to go and visit. He didn't have a favorite spot or restaurant or anything. Ironic. Nagi thought. I want out and to get away and when I get my chance it turns out I have nowhere to go. God is so cruel. Then Nagi nearly laughed at his last thought. 'God is so cruel', sounds like something the psychotic Irishmen Farfarello would say.  
  
Nagi ended up at the mall, out of pure boredom. He walked around and looked at things, and dropped by a computer store to fantasize about having this or that PC, then he dropped by the food court but quickly left because it was too noisy for him to handle. In the end, Nagi was back on the road. Then he looked at his watch and saw that it was getting close to six o'clock. Figuring Crawford was already going to bitch him out, as it was he decided to head back.  
  
The next day was Saturday, so Nagi didn't have school. He got up and got dressed then went down stairs and was raiding the fridge when Crawford came into the kitchen.  
  
"Where were you yesterday?" He asked, getting himself some coffee and settling himself at the kitchen table.  
  
"Getting my license," Nagi replied flatly not taking his eyes from the fridge. Here we go, Nagi thought to himself. The lecture that he hadn't received last night was coming now, and with full force.  
  
"For six and a half hours?" Crawford asked sipping his coffee.  
  
"It was a long line?" Nagi said closing the fridge with a half empty box of Eggo waffles in hand.  
  
Crawford's eyes narrowed over the brim of his glasses. "You're pushing it with that smart mouth of yours," he said smoothly. Nagi was basically ignoring him tending to his poor substitute for a breakfast, so he said nothing. Crawford returned his gaze to his paper as he adjusted it. "5:00 pm," is all he said and took another sip of his coffee.  
  
"Excuse me?" Nagi said turning around and facing Crawford curiously.  
  
The older American man put the mug down from his lips and repeated, "5:00 pm, that's your curfew."  
  
Nagi's jaw dropped. "My what?" He asked disbelievingly.  
  
"Your curfew, and if you don't follow it," he gave Nagi a deadly glance. "You're grounded."  
  
Nagi couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Grounded!" Nagi nearly yelled back.  
  
"Yes grounded. Meaning no nothing: computer, TV, eating at the table *not that they do that anyway*, and no car." Crawford looked at him, expecting to see Nagi on the verge of total and utter rage. But he wasn't.  
  
As a matter of fact, Nagi looked quite calm. "Alright," he said and left the room. He headed back upstairs and was nearly to his room when he found himself face down on the ground. "OW! What the hell---?" Nagi rolled over and saw the tall, white haired Irishmen looking down at him, knife in hand. Nagi didn't know weather to pissed or scared.  
  
All of a sudden Farfarello let out a giddy sort of squeak and pulled Nagi to his feet grinning. "Hello, Nagi-san," he said and put Nagi down.  
  
A very confused Nagi straightened his shirt and then eyed Farf suspiciously. "Hello," Nagi said watching for any sudden move from Farfarello. Nagi was a little worried. The Irishmen loved to try and hurt God, making him the perfect psycho, meaning that if he felt up to it Farfarello might make Nagi one of his new toys.  
  
Farf grinned at the caution Nagi was taking around him. "I heard you got yourself a car," he said carefully.  
  
A look of realization crossed Nagi's features. Farfarello loved going outside, more chances to do damage to God out there. Yet Nagi remained cool, replying, "Yeah. But I'm not planning on going anywhere today. Sorry, Farfarello. I can't take you for a ride today."  
  
The Irishmen frowned. "Why not?"  
  
"Crawford is being an ass. He probably won't let me out today 'cause I was out too late last night," Nagi said starting to retreat to his room. Liar, liar, liar. Crawford wouldn't really give a damn. Hell, he might be happy, it'll give him something else to bitch about. Before the Irishmen could question him any more, Nagi made it to his bedroom and shut the door, figuring he could concentrate on doing something on the computer.  
  
It didn't work. Almost as soon as Nagi flipped on the PC, he wanted out of his room again. For an hour he tried to concentrate, and then got fed up turning everything off and grabbing his coat. He was down the stairs and out the front door and then, gone.  
  
~ ~ *.* ~ ~  
  
Nagi had gotten into his car and headed for downtown out of sheer boredom. He stopped once for gas and that was it. He was contemplating on turning back when he thought he heard something move in the back seat. Nagi listened a minute longer and returned his attention to driving.  
  
You can imagine his surprise when he heard "Is this all you're going to do?" coming from the back seat. Nagi swung around in his seat to see Farfarello sitting there with a knife in his mouth like a lollipop.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?" Nagi demanded.  
  
"Trying to find opportunities to hurt God," Farf replied in a bored tone, and then as an afterthought added "You might wanna watch the road."  
  
"Huh?" Nagi had forgotten he was supposed to be DRIVING. He turned around just in time to swerve and avoid killing a guy. The guy was hit by the car however and was sent tumbling up and over the windshield and into the back seat...  
  
~ ~ *.* ~ ~  
  
Omi blinked in utter confusion. First thing he knew he was crossing the street to get on his delivery bike, the next he was sitting in the back of a speeding car. He looked over to the person sitting next to him and stared a moment.  
  
It took a moment for Omi's brain to register the white hair, eye patch, golden eye, and knife-lollipop. When Farf grinned at Omi, bearing his teeth in a psychotic smile, Omi realized his situation.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Was all Nagi heard before he saw the blonde bishonen scramble into the front seat beside him.  
  
"Omi?" Nagi asked looking back and forth between the road and the very perturbed bishi.  
  
"Nagi?" Omi asked as he stopped screaming.  
  
"What the hell is going on here?!" the both yelled at each other. Before either could answer, they heard the distinct sound of whirring sirens.  
  
Farf grinned in his giddy maniac way and laughed. "This hurts God a lot! Now just keep driving Chibi, I've got an idea!"  
  
"Why does that not sound encouraging?" Omi asked. Nagi frowned, doing as Farfarello had told him.  
  
It wasn't until he heard the sound of Farfarello's war cry, the thud of a knife sinking into a human body, and the grunt of a man as he fell to the asphalt, that Nagi realized that the maniac was killing the cops! Omi and Nagi looked at each other in a panic before Nagi swerved around a corner, giving Omi the chance to pull the Irishmen into the car as Nagi raised the top.  
  
"What the fuck were you thinking?" Nagi yelled at Farfarello, who was pouting in the back seat.  
  
"Hurting God. It's my job," he said sulkily.  
  
"Those were cops! You do not kill cops!" Nagi said, watching his rear-view mirror. "Omi?" No response. "Omi?" Nagi asked again as he chanced to look away from the road.  
  
Omi was on the verge of a nervous breakdown. He was mostly a good kid, when he wasn't playing assassin at night, and besides those were the bad guys he killed, not cops! He was becoming party to a felony, a FELONY. That's serious shit. He could be sent to prison, or he could be putting the rest of Weiß in danger, he'd never finish high school, and even if he did what college would take someone with a criminal record? All of these thoughts and more were running through Omi's paranoid little mind until finally he passed out.  
  
Nagi shook his head. Omi was lost for the time being. "Shit..." he mumbled as he sped through traffic, avoiding cop cars and bullets. "What are we gonna do?!"  
  
Farf had been preoccupying himself in the back looking at maps of Tokyo. Then he smiled as an idea came to him. "There should be a freeway exit up here somewhere," he said and pointed as it came up.  
  
Nagi read the sign and took the exit, causing a large crash in the intersection he raced through. That should slow the cops down a bit... Nagi sighed, but kept his foot on the gas and continued speeding away from the city. He continued taking Farf's directions until they lost the cops.  
  
Omi had regained consciousness at about 3 o'clock p.m. and seemed to be in a much better state. He was sitting, almost cheerfully, in the passenger side seat, chatting with Nagi about computers and missions and other things that did not interest Farfarello at all.  
  
After a few hours of listening to the boys talk and talk and talk, Farf tried to slit Omi's throat, only to find himself following the car fifteen feet in the air and thirty feet behind it, out of range to throw his knives, but still close enough to be tortured with the boring chit-chat of the younger boys.  
  
~ ~ *.* ~ ~  
  
It was beginning to get dark when Omi and Nagi ran out of things to talk of. Farf was back in the car and had conned Nagi into giving him power over the radio, which was currently playing a very rude song by someone called "Rob Zombie," and singing along. Whilst ignoring Farfarello's rather disturbing taste in music, Omi stared out the window. After a few minutes, Omi began to notice something.  
  
"Uhh...guys, when was the last time we passed a building?" Omi asked.  
  
Nagi frowned. "I'm not sure..." he admitted, noticing as Omi had that the only thing on either side of the road was flat and dusty ground.  
  
Omi reached back and grabbed the maps the psychotic man had been toying with earlier and studied them. They weren't in Tokyo any longer that was for sure. Occasionally looking up to see if there were any road signs, Omi tried desperately to find anything that would clue him in on their location.  
  
Nagi just watched the road and drove, not really thinking about anything. Then, as time passed, a realization crept over the two boys and they looked at each other, both pale and almost panic-stricken.  
  
"We're lost!!!"  
  
~ ~ *.* ~ ~  
  
Author Note: Well THAT took long enough! I'm sure you all thought I'd forgotten about this story, ne? *sweatdrop* well, you were right. I did forget, gomen. But now I've updated! Yippie! Kind of a cliffhanger, huh? I need some suggestions as to what adventures the three guys can have. Getting lost is a good thing; it keeps them on the road for the trip and prolongs their being together, thus giving time for many opportunities to hurt God...maybe I'll send them to a strip club to ask for directions? Or maybe they can pick up a hitchhiker that befriends our psychotic Irishmen? Let me know! 


End file.
